Question: Express $0.68$ as a fraction.
The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{68}{100}$